1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor provided with a stator formed by winding windings around plural teeth and to a centralized power distribution member which collects and distributes power to the windings of the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional centralized power distribution member, which is used in an electric motor and in which an electric current from an inverter is supplied to windings wound around plural circularly-arranged teeth, is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-261082 and JP-A-2004-96841).
An electricity collection and distribution ring (centralized power distribution member) described in JP-A-2009-261082 is provided with multiple phase bus rings for connecting the same-phase stator coils per phase of a multiple-phase rotating electrical machine, plural fixing members connected to the multiple phase bus rings at predetermined circumferential positions of the multiple phase bus rings, and connecting terminals fixed to predetermined positions of the multiple phase bus rings in a circumferential direction so as to be connectable to lead-out wires of the stator coils.
A centralized power distribution member described in JP-A-2004-96841 is composed of three concentrically stacked annular lead frames each of which is formed by combining plural frame parts each having a shape in which a pair of bent portions protrude inward from both ends of an arc portion. A winding of a stator is connected to the pair of adjacent bent portions. The winding of stator sandwiched and temporarily fixed between the pair of bent portions is soldered, thereby connecting the frame parts to the winding of the stator.